Breaking the Ice
by Hazzapixie01
Summary: Felix one saved a girl's life but no one believes his stories. Over the years Felix begins to also dismiss his own memories. One day she appears again. She is like no one he has ever met before. Even though they are from two different worlds he feels like she could be what he has been waiting for his whole life.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my second fanfiction i am writing, the other being 'Maybe this could work', about Nico and Sadie, so i am not the best... Read on and i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

He breathed in the musty Brooklyn air as he dawdled down the main street. Carter was waiting for him at the Nome but the day was so beautiful h couldn't resist a walk to the park. School had ended fro the week and Felix looked forward to the two day break from the constant annoyance of the other kids and the teachers badgering him about work. He sighed and continued his walk. Sometime later, with the park only a few blocks away, Felix felt a disturbance. Quickly glancing into the next alley he saw sparks of lights and shadows tumbling.

He paused and almost tripped over the man behind him. Apologising he turned into the alley and stopped when he saw a young girl, his age, wielding a small dagger. Before her was a strange but grand beast. It was covered in a golden fur that gleamed in the light, with giant paws, the size of dinner plates. A tail swatted at the air behind it. The head however was that of a bird, a falcon. It was snapping it's beak at the girl, trying to catch and maim her, but it could not gain purchase of her body as she was swinging the dagger. But that was not all she was doing. After getting over the fact that a girl was fighting a monster alone in a suburban alley, Felix could see that the bright lights he saw earlier were coming from the girl. He watched as she muttered words under her breath and a spark of red energy hit the bird-lion thing, puncturing its side.

In the bright twirling light of what seemed to be magi Felix could see the girl clearly. Darks curls bounced on her shoulders as she struck the creature and the dagger she fought with was bronze with the hilt engraved with gold. She was wearing ripped pair of jeans that came above her ankles and a dirty shirt that was clearly to big for her. But while he watched she bean to lose the fight. She was tiering and the monster was closing in on her. Her lights missed and disappeared darkening the small space. The monster came closer and closer until it lifted up its giant paw, with the sharp claws glistening. The paw came down, trapping the girl underneath and piercing her arm, causing a stream of blood to trickle down. She stabbed at it with her unscratched arm, a now seemingly flimsy thing against the great beast. Time seamed to slow down and Felix knew he had to do something to stop the girl from dyeing. Pulling out his staff he whispered the Egyptian word for freeze and cast the spell.

At first nothing happened but slowly a sheet of ice started creeping up on of the monster's hind legs. The cold tentacles slithered up the beast and spread. The beast, suddenly immobilised, scratched at the glass-like casing with its beak but the ice would not crack. It screeched, an eardrum exploding sound, which was abruptly ended as the frozen cage encased its whole head.

During this the girl had watched dumbfounded. After the ice had reached the creature's waist she had taken the initiative to escape its grasp, the monster being to distracted by the ice. Soon she stood panting in front of the frozen animal with which she had been fighting with, cradling her injured arm and twisting her head to see her saviour. Felix, drained by the enormous spell, was leaning next to a garbage bin in the shelter of the shadows, hidden from the sight of the strange girl.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out, wariness painting her voice but also gratitude. "Who did that?"

After no one answered she turned back to the bird-lion. With a quick spell she removed the gash on her arm and then spoke another incantation. An electric blue bolt erupted from her hands and stabbed the frozen creature. As Felix watched the beast exploded. He slipped back into the main street and turned on his heels. He needed to tell Carter and Sadie of the strange girl who could make magic without the use of a staff, wand or hieroglyphic.

* * *

**A/N: was it okay? For those who have read my other fanfic, yes, it is the same monster :). **

**If anyone wants to be my beta i need one :)**

**If you think i should continue tell me please :)**

**If i do continue, i will update as much as i can, but i do have another fanfic going as well. **

**So yeah... Bye!**

**-Hazmatilda**


	2. Nice to meet you again

**A/N: So second chapter :) I got ask several time how old Felix was, but that gets cleared up at the start of this chap. Read on.**

* * *

5 Years Later

"Ok, focus on what you are trying to do," Carter instructed the group of you teens in front of him. "Concentrate on the magic and draw your chosen word or sentence out. Picture the hyroglifics needed." He walked along the line. "Now say the words, still focussing on the target." Slowly symbols started to appear in front of the kids. "Excellent, excellent, now force the magic at the target and hit it." Suddenly one of the boys cried out and Carter ducked to avoid an orange shard. It hit the wall and bounced back, hitting Carter on his shoulder, causing him to fall.

Peals of laughter rang out from the doorway of the basketball court in which the lesson was being held. Everyone turned to see who the owner was, all except the owner of the stray bolt, who was apologising frantically to Carter.

A jovial sixteen year-old was leaning against the doorframe, a beige leather jacket hanging from one of is arms and tight denim jeans encasing his legs. Still laughing, the boy walked over, the scarf around his neck swaying with his movements. He leaned over carter and pulled him up, the black man thanking him.

"I came here to tell you there has been a sighting of a monster in the park, Sadie said I could go down there and sort it out." He told Carter, his voice still light.

"Ok Felix," Carter replied, "But be careful. You need to be well enough to go to school in the morning and you need to look presentable."

Felix laughed again. He always looked presentable. As he turned to walk out he commenced laughing, his black boots making minimal sound for the weight.

* * *

Soon after that Felix left for the park, wondering what he would be facing. When he arrived the visitors in the park were nervous. They wouldn't know what was really going on because they weren't magicians, but they would know something was going down. As Felix wondered through the crowd of people he heard whispers and snippets of what was going on.

"He seems so angry, and so violent!" …. "I wonder what that poor girl did to upset that man."….

_What girl? The man they speak of must be the monster, but what about the girl?_

After finally getting to the centre of the park he saw something familiar, but not so. In front of him stood the monster, a half leopard, and half serpent beast called a serpopard. It was a common monster. What was not common was the girl fighting it. A sense of déjà vu filled Felix as he watched her. She was wearing tight black jeans with rips in them and a bright orange top with some words that he could not read. Her hair was a dark brown and rested in bushy ringlets on her shoulders. The distinguishing factor of the girl though was how she was wielding lights.

Suddenly he remembered. A warm day, an alley and a girl fighting with magic and a strange dagger. Here she was again! The girl that had confused everyone back at the Nome, and all those which Carter and Sadie had talked to. Everyone had started to dismiss his claims after that. They started saying he had made her up to get attention. Even he had started to lose faith in his own memories.

Getting over his hesitation, Felix strode forward to help the girl. It had taken him a while to actually get used to using magic, but since then he had built up his strength and was able to perform large spells without the use of adrenaline, like the one he was about to do.

Similar to the spell he had cast so many years ago, with his staff outstretched Felix whispered the Egyptian word freeze, then after that '_**W'di**_'. The hieroglyphics glowed and the magic took action. Felix was sure that the beast would not be able to dodge the spell as the girl distracted it and he was correct. Before it knew it, the serpopard was stuck and once the freezing process was complete a large crack sounded. Following the crack several large chunks of the frozen serpopard fell to the ground, and then it fell to pieces.

The girl hit the ground and covered her head to protect herself from the shards of what once was her enemy. After all of the serpopard had settled and turned to dust she shakily stood, her face white. Felix walked towards her but she backed away. She could hear he whispering under her breath but couldn't figure out what she was saying. He took another step and as he put his foot down she turned and fled the scene, leaving Felix standing in the park confused.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I will try to write longer chapters if you want.**

** Just so you know, that egyptian word i used isn't real, it was a mixture of the word 'W'peh' which means open, and 'Ha-di' which means destroy. I used these two words to make the sot of word i was looking for which you will find out in teh next chapter. **

**Constructive criticism would be great and i need a beta, so if you want to beta this it would be grand.**

**Seeya next chapter :)**

**-Hazzmatilda**


	3. You seriously believe that?

**A/N: I am so teribly sorry that i have left you waiting! I am so horrible. Here is the next chap though...**

After returning to the Nome Felix went straight to his room. He flopped on the bed and was instantly jumped on by a crazy penguin.

"Phillipa! Get off me!"

The penguin slipped off him but still stayed close. Phillipa was a relatively young penguin, only 4. She was the last of the animals he had summoned from Antarctica when he was a young child, but after spending some time at the Nome and meeting everyone she became hooked and refused to leave. And so the Nome, and specifically, Felix's bedroom, became her home.

"I saw her again you know, the girl I saw as a kid," He whispered to the penguin next to him.

"Sqwark!"

"I am sure it was her! She was using the lights again!"

"Sqwark?"

"No, I didn't say hi."

"Sqwark?"

"Because she ran off before I could!"

Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door. Felix harrumphed at his penguin and made his way to answer it. Standing in the doorway was Sadie, wondering if he had dealt with the monster in the park.

At first he could only answer with "Erm…"

Felix couldn't decide whether to tell her about the girl or not. She could laugh at how he was still continuing the story after all these years, but wouldn't she know that he wouldn't lie about something like a mysterious girl?

_On second thought…. She could very well think that, because if I wouldn't lie, why would I be contemplating not telling her?_

After many arguments with himself he finally turned back to Sadie who was looking at him weirdly. He had decided not to tell her about the girl.

"Yeah, I handled it, no need to worry," And with that he closed the door on a confused Sadie.

Not bothered about the stunned expression Sadie had been wearing, Felix drifted over to his desk in the corner of the room. He almost missed the swivel chair as he sat but thankfully that was not the case. The chair spun underneath him with the momentum of his almost fall. It gradually slowed to face his cabinets beside his desk. His gaze fell to the bottom draw, which held his journal. It had been over a year since he had last written in it, he felt that it was childish, but now, Felix thought that it might be a good escape. He leant over and pulled it out, the leather protecting the paper inside crackling. It was an old book; originally his fathers and the pages were all yellowed. He sighed and brushed the dust from the top then, unwinding the thin strap keeping it closed, opened it in the middle. He laughed at the childish scrawl that filled the page, the worries and confessions of a young boy. This was just after he had found out about his magic bloodline, but before coming to the Nome. He flipped through the pages, to the more recent entries. They were mainly covered with his thoughts of the girl, his questions, and his stories of how the others didn't believe him. The last page made Felix forlorn, it just said '_Maybe they are right. She probably didn't exist. There is no evidence and it is not worth the pain. She was just a dream.' _

He shook himself out of the memory and picked a pen up from where it lay on the desk. He then brought both the pen and the journal over to his bed and plonked down, sinking slightly into the mattress.

"Squawk?" asked Phillipa as he put the pen to the paper.

"I'm going to write it all down. The truth this time." He answered and began to write.

* * *

After he had finished writing, Felix looked down at the paper and read through it. He had written everything he thought was important about the girl and his meetings with her, and some things that were not as vital but still were of some worth, like her strange shirt. After the written explanation he drew a picture of her as best he could, being not the most talented artist in the world it looked pretty rubbish but at least there was some likeness. _At least I got her hair right. _With that done he closed the book and bound it. He put the journal back in the draw where it belonged and left his room for dinner, with Phillipa trailing him to the veranda.

The table was crowded with kids when he arrived. Sadie and Carter were attempting to keep everyone in control, while the other older kids sat jovial with everyone else, including Walt/Anubis who sat laughing next to the massive Roast in the middle of the table. Finally everyone settled enough to sit and the meal began. Felix was seated to a small group of young boys, varying from ages 7 to 11. They were all digging into a pile of buffalo wings and speaking, rather rudely with their mouths full of meat, about Carter's fall that morning. Felix was surprised at the speed of which the story had spread, but he shouldn't really have been as what was funnier than their teacher and leader being knocked down by a sandstorm? Even if that storm was a small one.

The story that was circulating though was of varying degrees of truthfulness to the actual happenings, and the current version of the scenario was that the apologetic boy who had thrown the sand bolt was now in complete control of his magic. This meant that the boy had purposely thrown the projectile. Then, apparently, Carter had deflected the bolt with his Khopesh, causing it to bounce around off the walls and roof of the basketball court, go through the hoop at the far end and manage to hit Carter of the back of his head, knocking him out cold. And that was the ludicrous type of story that a bunch of children think is hilarious. Felix himself found it hard not to let out a chuckle at hearing the new version of the recount, even though his excuse was he was laughing at the idea of the story, not the thing itself.

Felix tried to join in more in the conversations that surrounded him, but he didn't feel in the mood. As he ate, he thought of how he could meet the girl again, and didn't realise he was being talked to until someone clapped in-front of his face. That someone being Sadie, jolted him back into the present and began her sentence again.

"Felix, you look out-of-it, what's wrong?" she asked.

He shrugged in reply. She sighed and felt his forehead.

"You seem fine, but I'll keep you off school tomorrow just in case."

Hearing her say that brightened Felix's day. He didn't hate school like other kids, no; he just hated the other kids. They were all ignorant and annoying. No school meant no morons, and that meant Felix had a smile on his face.


	4. Edyth Freakout

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long, but here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"No!, no!, no!, no!, how?, how?, how?, how?, how?, what!, what!, what!, what!, he was so hot… no!, no!, no!, no!, how?, how?, how?…."

My freak-out was interrupted by my sister as she came into the room.

"Edyth? What in Tartarus are you doing? It's almost time for dinner!" Her ending words slightly muffling as she turned her back on me and left. I struggled to take a couple of deep breathes to calm myself and followed her lead.

Outside it was still light and the ground crackled as I stepped on the fallen leaves from the trees. I looked around and saw everyone else making their way to the mess hall, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. I heard a voice call out to me, and following the sound I found Harry racing towards me.

"How did ya quest go Eddie?" he asked, falling into step beside me. I shrugged and he took that for a 'not so well', his happy face falling.

"You didn't fail did you? That would suck!" I laughed and shook my head, my curls almost whipping him.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"It's nothing." And with that the conversation was ended. As we reached the hall Harry waved goodbye and headed towards his siblings. I sighed and headed towards mine.

I barely noticed dinner; all I did was think about what had occurred earlier that day, as I had for the last several hours. I refused the advances of conversation my brothers and sisters sent towards me and focussed on attempting to explain to myself the circumstances I had found myself in.

After dinner, as we all surrounded the camp fire, Harry sat next to me and I could see he was itching to ask me more about my recent quest.

"Fine, ask me what you want to know." I told him and he grinned.

"There wouldn't happen to be a boy involved would there?" He asked. My eyes grew and all I could respond with was – "always jumping to conclusions aren't you Haz. You should go join Aphrodite's children with all of your romance ideas." To prove my point a bunch of Aphrodite girls swooned at a couple holding hands a couple of benches down. Harry's grin still widened as he knew his guess had hit the target, but he didn't know how close to the bullseye he was.

The night droned on, with the same songs and stories as usual. Finally it was time to go to bed and everyone made their way back to their respective cabins. Harry bid me farewell and joined a clump of his bros. I dawdled back to my own cabin, and by the time I reached the dark wood door, lit up by swirling balls of magic, almost everyone had disappeared.

The room before me that I had entered was much bigger than it appeared outside, but I had grown used to this factor of my home. The bunk-beds were in the corner, with a separate wardrobe for each camper. On the other side of the room there was a small library filled with books, and next to that lay several benches and cupboards. A statue of my mother stood in the centre, surrounded by incense and candles.

I made my way over to my bunk, pausing to whisper a quick prayer to my mum. When I reached by bunk, I opened my wardrobe, smiling ta the picture of Harry and I mucking around taped to the inside of my door. After getting changed in the bathroom next to the last bunk, I cleaned my teeth and tied up my unruly hair, to keep it from getting tangled in my sleep.

Maria, the cabin leader, ordered everyone to bed at 11:00, and I obliged willingly. After I had climbed up onto my bed and snuggled under my covers, sleep came to me quickly.

The morning came sooner that I would have liked, but still I showered and dressed dutifully. After I was ready I left for breakfast. After a delicious meal of hot blue-berry pancakes and an English breakfast tea, I got ready, alongside my siblings, for archery lessons.

Elizabeth, or Lizzy if you're her friend, a daughter of Apollo, was teaching today. I smiled at her as she began to tell us about the most efficient way to use our magic with a bow, with the help of Maria. It was really interesting but I couldn't think of a circumstance where my dagger and my magic had failed me. Actually that's a lie, I do remember a time, a long time ago – five years ago to be exact, and that failure had just come back to haunt me.

I was so wrapped up in said failure when it came for me to shoot I didn't notice, until Maria tapped on my arm.

"Edyth, you okay?"

"Umm, yeah." I replied and lifted the bow in my hands. I put the arrow into place, whispering an enchantment to help its aim and speed as I did so. The string was gone from my hands before I knew it and my arm stung from where I had been hit from the string. Rubbing my arm as I looked up I was filled with disappointment as I saw my arrow lodged into the outer white ring of my target. My face fell even more as the girl next to me's arrow hit slap bang in the middle, and Maria patted me on the back in pity. I twisted out from her reach and sat down on a log next to the shooting range.

"Practise makes perfect, Edyth," I turned my head and saw Chiron trotting over. "Always remember that."

I huffed at the overused saying and stood to face him.

"Walk with me." I obliged and when he began to move towards the strawberry fields I strode next to him.

"How did your quest go Edyth? I heard you haven't been quite yourself after you got back. Anything unexpected happen?"

_Yes. Yes, something extremely unexpected happened. The boy that I have been dreaming about ever since he saved me saved me yet again. _

Instead of saying what I was thinking though, I responded with a small shake of my head and lied. "No, nothing unexpected happened. The monsters I encountered were just a bit difficult, that's all."

"Okay then, but if something comes up just tell me." He replied, but I could hear in his voice that he doubted my excuse. "Anyway, I also came down to tell you that you have been proposed for another quest in Brooklyn."

_What!_ "What?! I have been back for less than a day! And now another quest!"

Chiron sighed and nodded his head. "I know, I know, but you are the only eligible candidate with experience in Brooklyn, and we need that."

Turmoil still filled my mind as to continue to listen, but eventually I asked him to continue to explain what the quest would entail. Apparently, there had been a massive influx of monster activity in Brooklyn and it's worrying the Gods. They need someone – that's me – to find out what's going on and to report back with the findings. They don't expect that I'll be back for another couple of weeks, and if I accept the quest I will be leaving tomorrow morning. That meant saying goodbye to Harry again after just getting home.

But there was still a small voice somewhere in my mind saying – no singing – "Brooklyn is where _he _is! I might see him again!" The prospect of seeing the boy again though was also the reason I was hesitating to agree to the quest, after-all, did I really want to be confronted by the memories again like I had when I had seen him appear, kill the wretched beast I was fighting and ruin all that I had tried to forget?

All of this ran through my head as I considered Chiron proposal throughout the rest of my daily lessons – agility with the Hermes hoodlums, weapons with the Hephaestus hunks and finally poisonous leaves with the peaceful Persephone girls. Lunch and dinner came and went, so did the campfire, and still I agonised over going to Brooklyn again.

Finally, in bed and ready to sleep I came to the conclusion to accept the quest. I had gone to bed early, so I was still within the lights out time. I climbed down from my bunk and weave through my siblings to get to the door. I then headed towards the big house. Chiron was in his room, listening to his favourite band when I knocked on his door. It swung open and his head emerged, smiling at the sight of me. The door widened even more and he stepped out, squeezing through the doorframe.

"So, you've decided to go?" He asked, his head still bobbing along to the music. I nodded and he motioned to the door. "Well, you know what to do. Go and visit the oracle."

The oracle was awesome. Some of the older campers remember a time when the oracle was an old mummy, who lived in the attic. Well, thankfully that is no longer the case. I left the big house and walked to the bright cottage that sat beside it. This was the home of the current oracle – Rachel. Seeming to know I was coming, Rachel swung open the door and invited me in.

"Another quest eh?" She asked, sitting me down on a comfy couch and placing a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. I preferred tea, but I enjoyed the warmth and sipped the liquid anyway. Then she sat across from me and a strange look crossed her face. Her mouth opened and a voice began to speak that was not her own.

"_Foreign Gods soon shall meet,_

_For the creatures beneath their feet._

_From the depths they will combine,_

_To destroy the divine._

_Only two must seek and find,_

_For the rest will be blind._

_In the hope that their friends_

_Eyes will be opened yet again."_

* * *

**A/N: Reckon i'm as good at prophecies as Uncle Rick? Hope so... but that isn't the case. Anyway, did you enjoy the chapter? Next one is Felix again. Seeya.**

**-Hazmatilda**


End file.
